


神明饲我

by Liz_cn



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_cn/pseuds/Liz_cn
Summary: 我x政哥哥预警：腐向纯肉我：纯虚拟，无名字，非咕哒我流政哥，ooc，考据不足，无剧情无文笔（我也不知道政哥哥需不需要睡觉，总之一觉醒来干了个爽）





	神明饲我

寝宫中，华帐内。

睡在我怀里的神明醒了过来。

盯着他的睡颜看了多久，脑子里就妄想了多久，有些心虚的我猛地转头，假装看书。

可惜在被那双淡然的眼睛注视了十多秒后，深感灼热，终于按捺不住。

甩开书，我微笑问：“陛下，您醒了？您睡得好吗？您饿吗？”

语气轻快，然而尾音略急促，一秒暴露。我只好吞了吞口水，咽下那句“您想吃我吗”。

陛下似乎不太想吃我，他刚醒过来，有些不自控的迷茫，只一瞬，又被我逗得微哂，平日里的从容冷静变得鲜活起来。

“朕不饿。”他缓缓回答，很是纵容地看着我另一只缠在他身上的胳膊。

我不舍地挪出手，眼巴巴地看他起身，追随他的每一个动作。

“朕睡了几日？”

“七日。”超级委屈。

如有镜子，我自己都会嫌弃自己，像极一只断不了奶的狗。

但明显我的陛下很吃这套，掀开罗衾回望了一眼，同我对视后，动作犹豫。

他原是要离开，半转过身去，另一只腿还搭在床边。本就布料少，还衣衫不整，从这个角度看过去，腿内侧和臀部的肉更是一览无余。

通常情况下，我的陛下会这样毫不在意地走出去。

心里来气，我握住了他的手，语气委屈：“陛下，您都不问我饿不饿。”

他饶有兴趣地看着我，哦了一声后还摸了摸我的头：“朕知道，你就没有饱过。”

我趁势抱住腰：“陛下您睡了几天，我就饿了几天。”

面对一个体积不小还爱撒娇的男人，神明似乎是习惯了，熟练地揉了揉我的耳朵后，很是大方地容我贴了上去。

我心里一喜，脸埋在他腹部蹭了蹭，微微用力把他抱回床。

垫住后脑勺，温柔地扑倒，假装绅士地先整理一下额间的发丝，心里却想着等会儿越乱越好。至于这略紧身的衣服，穿不好就别穿了，等会儿我亲手给他套上那件皇袍，遮严实了再出门……

乱想间，我的陛下主动勾住了我的脖子。

我吻上他的微凉的唇，小狗般讨好地舔了舔，他笑了一下，伸出了舌头回应我。

失去理智的前一秒，我下了决定，干死算了，出个屁的门……

哪怕已经接过无数次吻了，从虔诚到放肆，我还是被撩得脸红心跳，更何况这次他心情甚好，主动引导，让人忍不住滋生更邪恶的念头。

“唔……陛下。”

浸湿双唇后，颜色也变得绯丽惑人，艳得如同眼边那抹红。我趁势探入舌头，在他口中搅动，双舌缠斗一番后，对方开始退让。我毫不客气地挤得更深，扫过滑嫩的上壁，碾过舌底的软肉，最后吸住那一小节想要逃跑的舌尖，让他退无可退。舔舐吸吮，不断汲取，动作有些粗鲁，力道也不小。

占有欲作祟，一上来就开始索取，我心里却有些得意，反复碾磨，忘乎所以，直到自己都有些喘不过气来。

皇帝陛下拍了拍我的脸，我放开，牵出银线。

心里激动，喘息幅度也有些大。

“年轻人，慢一点，没人和你抢。”

看他神色淡定，老神在在，目光却落在我嘴上，我心里小小地哼了一声，又贴了过去。

“陛下喜欢吗。”我用力在嘴角嘬了一口，眨巴着眼睛看他。皇帝没有回答，手在我后颈肉有一下没一下地捏着，默许我下一步动作。

“在下这就好好伺候您。”

嘴上毕恭毕敬，动作却快而熟练，恨不得立马变成脱笼之鹄，在空中圈分领地。

我的王躺在我身下，这一刻，我是他的臣民，他却给予我领主的权力，在曾经连做梦都不敢奢求的宝地上开疆拓土。

我褪下几件繁琐的饰物，没有再继续脱，我喜欢看他衣衫半挂，深色的衣物将肤色衬得白皙刺目，更能激发我心中隐秘的亵渎欲望。

没有多言，我吻上他的锁骨，再缓缓蜿蜒到胸前，手则不停地在腰上抚摸。皇帝陛下仰着头，捧着我的后脑，手指在我发丝间穿动。

我叼住左边的乳头，先舔后吸，舌尖挑弄，力道逐渐加深。感到他的腰扭了一下，掐了一把后，另一只手便往上揉弄另一颗乳头。这是他的敏感点，他终于不受控的轻哼了一声。

我笑着：“舒服吗陛下？”

仍是没有回答，然而一条细腿已经搭上我的腰，踹了一下示意继续。

我凑过头去和他接吻，舌在他口中色情地模拟交配动作。换成两手揉胸后，齐齐用力，他的胸在我两双大手的粗鲁对待下像被催熟了一般，乳晕红润，乳头肿胀挺立。

我知道，陛下也喜欢被我这样揉弄，不然嘴里也不会发出轻微含糊的呜咽。

欲望早已勃发，阴茎顶在他身上老半天了，我又不是个能忍的人，便直接切入正题。

陛下的腿毫不扭捏地打开，我深爱他这点，自然而诚于欲望。

褪下私处仅有的一点布料，露出一片光洁。那里如同新生的软肉，没有多余的阳物，但也绝不是女性。陛下的这具身体美丽匀称，每一寸都源自神明的精算，可谓是世间最精妙绝伦的造物。

“真美。”我痴痴地抚摸那处，触手柔滑，与腹上可见的肌肉不同，这里是平日里难以窥见的软处，并且，只属于我。

手指探入，缓缓揉弄肉瓣，那里早已湿滑。

我挑眉看着皇帝看似没什么表情的脸：“啧，陛下这么热情，在下怎么把持得住。”

说着，两指并入，徐徐加深，在内壁开拓着。嫩肉温热，很是紧致，吸得我心猿意马，加快了抽插节奏。

“你又不是……”皇帝陛下情难自已地发出一声喟叹，“唔，第一次把持……不住。”

闻言，我有些恶意地带着些抠挖的动作，直到他脸上红晕更浓，才满意起来。

“陛下，我要插进来了。”将他的臀部抬高，阴茎抵住穴口，临门一脚，尽管我快忍不住了，仍是想看他露出更多的表情，“您亲口说说，可以吗？”

始皇帝本就上挑的眉眼染上欲望后更加勾人，他微眯双眼与我对视，我俩都浅浅地喘着，他笑了笑，似是看穿了我幼稚的小把戏。

“来。”

简单的一个字，却开启了我发情的开关。我握住阴茎，从穴口缓缓推进，汁液横流，足够润滑，见陛下没有不适的表情，便加力深入，一鼓作气到了底。

首次结合，我发出一阵舒爽的喘息，调整了一下姿势后，开始抽插。

紫黑狰狞的性器将小穴撑满，对比分明刺激得我更加头脑发热。再加上那紧致的甬道有节奏地迎合着，是个男人都忍不了。

尽量温柔地抽插了二十来下后，我开始大开大合地动作起来。皇帝陛下的腿主动缠上我的腰，双手环住我的肩，与我接吻。

肉体拍打的啪啪声刺激着人的听觉，还有黏腻的水声与接吻时换气的喘息暧昧到让人无法逃离。

室内的温度莫名升高，汗水顺着我的腹肌流向我们交合的地方，又随着撞击，与体液一起四处飞溅。

我很满意看到他渐入佳境，仰着头露出脆弱的脖颈，像玄鸟即将展翅。

控制着加快节奏，皇帝陛下闭上眼迎接第一次高潮。

百来下后，我抽出阴茎，在他腹上拍了拍，撸动几下后匆匆射在他身上。

休息了几秒后，始皇帝笑了，半坐起来，伸手在我头顶晃悠。

我疑惑地偏过头，看到他手指扭动，仿佛在摸一只无形的耳朵，顿时悟了。

“小狗狗，动作有点快啊。”他眉眼弯弯，笑容温和中带着丝戏谑。

“汪！这是前菜，第一轮都算不上！”我咬牙切齿，装作恼羞成怒地在他下巴轻咬一口，然后又舔舔，“先磨个枪，再把您喂饱。”

“到底谁喂谁啊。”他笑声低沉，很是悦耳，双唇一张一合，我情不自禁地盯着看，一时有些入迷。

“怎么？”他挑眉道，“你想那样喂？”

哪样？发呆被打断，心思再度活络起来。我故作无辜地看着神明大人，眼神纯良，仿佛正在撸动下身性器的人不是本人。

始皇帝用手推开我，半跪起来，又缓缓埋下身，伏在我的胯间。

他将几缕凌乱的发丝捋到耳后，抬头自下而上，用他那双盛满光华的眼睛看着我。

我指尖在他下巴摩挲着，深呼吸一口后，把性器送到他嘴边。

皇帝陛下没怎么迟疑，垂眸，张嘴，粉唇含住我硕大且猩红的龟头，舌尖在那敏感的铃口舔着。当他试图含得再深一些，我感到自己那孽根变得更肿胀了，将他口腔塞得满满当当。

似是埋怨又像撒娇般斜睨了我一眼后，我感到对方用上齿极为轻微地刮蹭了一下，终于忍不住上手捏住他的下巴，挺身律动了起来。

嘴里真是太热了，我快被爽上天，几个深喉顶得他呜咽了两声。

“陛下，您嘴里怎么这么舒服。”他半趴着，头卡在我胯间，一些黑白交织的发丝柔顺地散落在我大腿上，随着我用力抽送而滑落。

从这个角度，还可以看到那光滑雪白的背，和微微翘起的臀，一晃一晃。

“臣都不想拔出去了。”

“射在嘴里好不好。”

听着我的胡言乱语，他倒没恼，但似乎有些呛到，拍了拍我的屁股。

我赶紧退开，当然，我也舍不得射在他嘴里。

“咳……”他喘息间道，“你第一次不就射在朕……”

我满脸窘迫地打断：“别提了……”

皇帝陛下第一次给我口的时候，那冲击从生理到心理都无比巨大，所以，我秒射了。

往事不提，现在的我还依然屹立着，陛下又用手给我撸了几下，被我拉住。

我让他背过身去趴在枕头上，屁股高高翘起。

让神明做出这样的姿势，我真是大不敬，但是皇帝陛下的纵容让人没法忍住不用特权。

“陛下，我想从后面干你。汪！”

我从后面拢住他，像只大型犬。

始皇帝失笑，还不断作死撩我，臀部往后，蹭了蹭我的性器，无声地邀请。

我顶了顶，伸手按住不老实的神明，扶起阴茎再次插入肉穴。

因为已经上过前菜，肉穴早就松软，面对巨物又一次闯入，可谓是热情至极，紧紧含住。

“陛下，你好会吸。”

里面的肉又湿又挤，爽得我长长地吸了一口气。

与上一次毫无章法的抽插不同，这次我熟练地找到深处的那一点，来回撞击。敏感点被碾磨，皇帝陛下也逐渐失控，腰软得往下塌，却被我卡住。

我的力道可以说是毫不客气，干得他开始溢出破碎的呻吟。

“水流了好多，好淫荡。”我低声笑了下，“惩罚”般一个用力把他往前撞。

“啊……”他小声惊呼，差点失去平衡。

调整了一下姿势，头埋在枕头里，始皇帝没好气地说了句话，瓮声瓮气：“轻点，老骨头要散架了。”

还有力气说话，看来我还需要加把劲。

于是开始加速耸动我引以为豪的公狗腰，淫水噗滋噗滋不断溢出，沾湿床单。

“爽么？嗯？”我粗喘着，动作不停，还在冲刺。

皇帝陛下嗯嗯啊啊地小声叫着，似乎听不到我的问话。

我掰开他的臀肉，大力揉捏，手感好得让人爱不释手。又一个挺腰，阴茎埋得更深了，睾丸也在门口试图挤入。与此同时，里面也被彻底打开，形同女人的宫口被肏开。

“舒服吗陛下？”

我扣住他的肩膀往上折，胸腹紧贴他的背部，两具汗涔涔的身体交叠在一起，以最原始的节奏律动着。

“射在里面，给我生个孩子好不好？”

虽然我的皇帝陛下生不出孩子，但这样的淫言秽语却很刺激。我感到他的肩颤抖了一下，心知他快要高潮了，于是疯狂地耸动，又重又快，逼得他喘叫连连。

“啊……慢一点……”

“爽不爽？”

“唔……爽……嗯啊……”

“陛下……”我胡乱地吻着他的背，这是属于我的领土，这个人，属于我。

“政哥哥……”

在听到我这样叫他后，果不其然地浑身痉挛了起来。

于是我也射了，浓稠的精液全射在了他身体里，一滴不落地喂给了我的皇帝陛下。

射精持续了好一会儿，神明大人爽得连脚趾都蜷了起来。

射完之后我没有拔出来，而是和他一起侧躺着享受高潮的余韵。

呼吸之间，我不自觉地想起第一次见到他的样子……

高台之上的神明，头戴鹿角旒冕，身着青色羽衣。披帛飘动，破开萦绕在他周身的仙雾。

而我，站在台下千千万万臣民之中，仰望唯一的光源。沧海一粟，拼命仰头，却连神明的脸也无法看清。

想到这里，我有些自嘲地笑了笑。

听到我的声音，始皇帝转过身来面向我。

性器离开了温热之地，但脸却贴上了已经温暖的唇。

皇帝陛下温柔地吻我，而后语气柔和宠溺，还带着未平的喘息：“乖，今天表现不错。”

一瞬间，我心里又花开遍野，眨眨眼，回望着他。

如今，我能描摹这张脸的每一寸五官，从天赐的玉饰到眼角的红妆，从如玉的鼻梁到微凉的薄唇，最后，吻上那双光华流转的眼睛……

  



End file.
